Cherry Bubblegum and Roses
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Stories, oneshots, twoshots, and more about everyone's favorite leaders and their oh so 'simple' relationship XD Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Cupid's Arrows

Raining Lovely Poisonous Cupid Arrows….. By the one and only….. Dark Angel 91398.…. A one shot by Dark Angel 91398 BRXBL (Brick X Blossom)

Me: Hey peeps! Whazz up!

PPG: Hey! What up my homeys!

RRB: Hey! Why we saying Hey?

Me: Cause we are

Bubbles: Yeah, man!

Me: Let's go on!

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Dora the explorer (Who is gay. Me: I know right?) the world, our evil counterparts, or us! But she does own everything in her little brain. Like poems, ideas, ect…

Chapter 1: Raining the poison of love…(Blossom's POV)

I sighed and waited in the food court for Bubbles and Buttercup. We had arrived about 2 hours ago and had separated because we were throwing our annual party.

We always threw parties for the seasons and because spring was right around the corner, we were throwing our annual spring party. I grabbed my bags and wandered over to Buttercup's favorite store.

I needed to get this new game for Butters. Every single year, we got gifts and presents for each other and a few other people.

"I gotta go, uh, get some stuff for the party…" Buttercup had said before running away to get something. I had sighed before picking up more gifts for my sisters.

Speaking of my sisters, where were they? I pulled out my neon blue phone and looked down.

Bubbs and Butters had both texted me a few minutes ago to tell me that they were going home. I got up and trashed my smoothie before walking out the door.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" someone yelped as we collided. "Princess." I said icily.

"Puff, have you seen Brick? He promised me a date." Princess snorted. "Nope. I've had an awesome Ruff free day until you showed up and mentioned his name." I retorted. "Oh, well, if you see him, tell him I'm waiting." she snorted again.

She tripped over her high heels and kept on walking, muttering about high heels and Brick. But, seriously, high heels to a mall?

"That was a close one." a voice said from behind me. Oh god…

"How long have you been over there?" I demanded. "Uh, ever since you sat down in the food court…" Brick replied.

"Why?" I huffed. "Well, I've been sorta following you around so Princess wouldn't find me." he shrugged lazily. "Is that why I felt so paranoid all day?" I scowled. "Yeah, probably…" he answered.

"BRICK! I SEE YOU!" Princess screamed as she ran toward us. "Aww, shit.." Brick mumbled. He suddenly grasped my hand and squeezed my hand tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered as he hugged me from behind. "Just play along." Brick whispered in my ear.

I pulled away, grabbed my stuff, and went outside. Brick followed me through the pouring rain.

"Bloss, please, just pretend you're my girlfriend." Brick plead as he grabbed my arm. "But, Brick! You're a fucking Ruff! It's way too hard to pretend that we're…" I said.

I shuddered as I thought of what he wanted me to pretend to be. His girlfriend….

"Bloss, are you cold?" he said as he hugged me from behind again. "Brick, what are you doing?" I asked as he continued to hug me.

"Warming you up. Remember, you're ice and sometimes, fire and I'm just fire?" he reminded me.

I was pressed up against his chest. Just then, Princess showed up, pissed as hell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" Princess screamed. "She's my girlfriend." Brick said smugly. "What? If she's your girlfriend, then kiss her!" she taunted as she smiled at my horrified expression.

"Brick, don't you-!" I hissed before I was interrupted by a pair of lips against mine.

Brick forced our lips together and was now forcing me to kiss him back! He bit my lip until I kissed him back. We broke apart and looked at the fat girl.

"Now if you're going to kiss, kiss for real!" she bellowed. I looked at him in horror and watched him warily.

"Oh, no! Not again! Don't you dare, you-!" I hissed before I was once again interrupted by Brick's lips forced against mine.

Now, how would I kiss the world's cutest boy if we were together? I imagined Jacob from Twilight and pulled Brick closer by his hair. He gave me a look that I didn't like at all. One full of happiness, joy, surprise, desire?…

Brick pulled me closer and pressed my body against his. I looked away at Princess who was gaping at us. She was about to burst into tears..

Ok, why wasn't Brick letting go? He proved his point to her… I pulled away and glared at Brick who still thought I was freezing cold before glaring at Princess.

"There! Happy now?" I growled at Princess. "Y-yes!" she yelped as she ran away with tears pouring down her fat face.

"Ok, ok. Brick, you can let me go now." I said as I turned to Brick. "Not uh, no way, not until I get one more kiss.." he snarled.

Despite his vicious tone, his eyes still held that look that he gave me while we were locking lips and he licked his lips.

My eyes widened as he pulled me closer and closer. I squirmed and tried to escape his grip.

Once again, Brick smashed his lips against mine. I tried every tactic that I knew to escape but it was no use at all.

He bit my lip again, forcing me to kiss him back. Until he tried to use his tongue.

"Eww! Brick, no! You got what you wanted! Now lemme go!" I squeaked as I squirmed yet again. Brick sighed yet he still didn't let me go.

"Aww! C'mon, Bloss! Just let a guy have his moment!" he complained. "Well, we're in public and you're a fuckin' Rowdyruff Boy!" I retorted. He got that plotting look in his eyes and grabbed me. "Eekk! Lemme go!" I screeched.

Brick sighed and put his hat over my eyes. We were flying. But where? I felt water running and then, heard running water. The hat was lifted and I looked around.

"Ok, now that we're not in the rain or in public…" Brick smirked. "Brick! No! No way in fucking hell am I going through that-!" I yelped as he attacked my lips again. Damn his hormones! He grabbed my butt and I squeaked.

"BRICK!" I yelled. Brick laughed and kissed me again, this time on the cheek. "What did I do?" Brick asked with mock innocence.

"You just grabbed my butt!" I fumed. "Oh, did I?" he asked. "Yes! Now why the hell are you so suddenly interested in me?" I demanded.

"Blossom, I've always been interested in you. It's just right now I can't control myself…" Brick said awkwardly with a frown.

"Ok, Brick, I'll make you a deal. If I let you talk to me, you let me go."

"Hey! That isn't a deal!"

"I know, but I don't like the way you've been looking at me…"

"Ok, I'll let you go if you let me kiss you and tell me how you really feel."

"Deal." I sighed.

He kissed me for like the 500 time today and for once, I voluntarily kissed him back. He gave me that now somewhat familiar look and I grabbed his hair to deepen the kiss.

"Ok, now tell me how you really feel about me." Brick asked me as he made me lie on his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. _Boom, boom, boom_…..

"Blossom? You awake?" he asked as he peered down in my face so we were looking each other in the eye.

I looked up at him and pecked him on the cheek. He smirked and his heart rate quickened. _Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom…._

"To tell you the truth, I sorta like

it when you kissed me and when you hugged me from behind…" I said as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "So you _do_ like me.." Brick taunted with his infamous smirk. "Wow. For once in your life, you're actually sorta right about something.." I said.

Brick pulled a book out from behind his back. Red writing, light pink, fuzzy…. Aww, crap. What Brick was holding was my journal.

"Brick… What is that?" I shrieked as he opened it up. "You know exactly what it is. So, to really know how you feel, I brought your journal." Brick said as he opened it back up. "No!" I shrieked as I tackled him.

He flipped us around so I was on the bottom and he was on top of me.

"Brick! Get off!" I yelped. "Hmm, lemme think… Nah. I really like this position." he retorted with a mischievous smirk. I blushed furiously and pouted.

"Please? Pretty please?" I plead. "No, Bloss. Unless…" Brick began/ "Unless what?" I frowned. "I want you to kiss me. On the lips. For as long as I want." Brick retorted. "No!" I protested. "Ok, then back to the journal…" he said.

"_Dear journal, I swear if it wasn't for him being sorta cute, Brick would be so dead by now! Today he kept staring at me and it irked the hell outta me. Then he flirted with Princess and her slutty friends._

_I don't understand him at all! __No way am I jealous! Ok, ok maybe I am. But that's only cause he's my counterpart... Or is it? I don't think that's it though. I think it's because of the crush I had on him when we were 5. _

_I seriously didn't mean to kill him, but I knew right then and there that I, Blossom Utonium, had a crush on my counterpart, Brick Jojo and I wanted to marry him when I got older. _

_If he died tomorrow, I'd always remember him as Brick Jojo, the boy who stole my heart, tried to kill me wayy too many times to count, and my 1__st__ crush. _

_Once, I tripped over him during a football game that we were playing and he looked so innocent! But I guess you learn that if you were/are a bad boy who stole, robbed, and tried to kill._

_ After all, if you were a kid who grew up like him, I guess you better master that look or else you'd end up in jail every single time you were brought to court_

_He helped me up and asked if I was alright. Even though I said yes, he still wanted to make sure I didn't get a scratch, bruise, or cut on me. _

_I slapped him when he tried to check under my shirt and up my shorts (he swore he thought I was bruised near my ribs and near my thigh.). _

_I forgave him but I checked myself behind a bush where he couldn't see me. There was a scratch right near my stomach though and that was when I saw a flash of blood red. _

_And then I tackled him. He is pretty cute, but a Ruff… A girl can wish though… I feel so overwhelmed by him, but I control myself._" Brick read before shutting the book.

"Ok, fine! So maybe I have a little crush on you. Now, how do you feel?" I pouted, still underneath Brick.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not trying to sound gushy or nothing but, when I'm around you, I feel intoxicated by you. Your touch, your voice, your smile, everything!" he replied as he began to blush.

"Can you get off of me now? This is really weird." I said, a blush spreading across my own face. "Uh, yeah, sure.." he said.

He got up and frowned, his blood red eyes sad as he looked at me.

"You probably don't wanna be seen with me because you know how I feel." he said sadly. "No. Brick, if this will make you happy, I'll do it." I smiled. "This? What is this? What are you talking a-?" he said before I kissed him.

Brick gave me a look and pulled me deeper and deeper into the kiss. We broke apart and he gave me a longing look.

"Blossom, I want you to be my girlfriend. Please, will you?" Brick begged with a little kid's eyes. A little boy's eyes, so innocent and pleading. "Yes, Brick, yes. I'll be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed happily.

He smiled and I pulled him in to a long hug that slowly turned into a kiss. One that lasted for as long as he wanted. Because he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend.

Me: Yeah! I am on a story roll! I haven't posted/ updated cause my mom and dad took my internet away!

Bubbles: WAHH! OH, NO!

Blossom: NOO! DAMN YOUR PARENTS!Buttercup: I KNOW! WHY DO THEY SUCK SO BADLY?

Me: Hey! Only I can say that!

Title Backstory: Cupid is love. In stories, Cupid makes people fall in love by shooting them with the arrows he carries around. In the stories, it's raining. Poison is something you shouldn't have. I combined the raining, the metaphorical poison. and metaphorical arrows to create the title. Thus, the story titles tells us Blossom falls in love with someone she shouldn't love.


	2. Cliches

Thank God For Cliche Moments

Brick: Why...?

Blossom: -_'-ll Darn you, Angel..

Me: Teehee! Disclaim or the world blows up!

Reds: -_- Dark Angel will thankfully never own us, no matter how much she begs Santa, her parents, Jack Skellington, or the Easter Bunny! She also doesn't own A Fine Frenzy's "Almost Lover".

Me: Darn you, reality...

Brick: By the way, your stories suck.

Me: :'( Sadness...

* * *

Chapter One: Cliches

I sighed as I watched the rain fall onto the blooming roses, the light pink color beaded with glassy droplets and trickling down. The light green stem, decorated with thorns, water, and blood, was my point of focusing.

I was close to falling asleep in the dark forest yet again, in the wild meadow to be specific. Surprisingly, it was comfortable even in the current storm and I turned on my back, looking at the cotton candy colored cherry blossoms that were beginning to fade and die.

Death was the last thing on my mind though. I had just attended the funeral of my kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane, who had lost a battle with cancer. She was also my stepmother and now she's gone. The only mom I've ever had.

Well, at least, there's no one here to annoy me!

"Hey there, Bossy Blossie!" a loud, obnoxious voice called. Scratch that.. I have the most annoying person here now.. "Go away or be a nightmare of a daydream." I groaned. Please be a horrid daydream.. "Aw, gross. You're dreaming about me again? God, I know I'm hot, but really? Even you?"

And here we go again with this kid..

"Brick.." I growled. "Why are you here anyway? I thought-Never mind, but seriously, why are you here?" Brick demanded quickly. ".. Can you speak English for just once?" I hissed as he quietly sauntered to where I was laying.

Brick gave me a wickedly amused look, blood red eyes gleaming evilly and a smile on his lips. I glowered back and he bent over, staring at me like I was a new type of animal and he was a scientist. Flashing me a fanged grin, Brick replaced his red ball cap and I continued glaring uneasily.

What was he staring at, why was it me, and why is he making me so nervous? It's just Brick, right? Not some certified lunatic (Butch) or a weak-minded coward (Boomer) or a mysterious loner (Bandit). (As mean as that all sounds, it's only the truth.)

"Brick, what are you doing?" I asked slowly. ".." Brick didn't reply. "Brick?" I repeated. "Yes?" he grinned. "What are you doing?" I demanded. "... You're as beautiful as those roses." he whispered under his breath. "... Um, what?" I blinked.

"Nothing." "Good. Thanks for the compliment, but.. get the heck out of my face. Your breath smells like... Have you been eating tooth paste?" ".. No..." "Brick.." "IT SAID IT WAS CINNAMON FLAVORED!" "Weird but ok?"

I shifted nervously and Brick laughed at my uneasiness lightly. Brick has never laughed in my presence lightly or nicely; something is terribly, horribly wrong here.

"Hey, Bloss, lighten up. I'm not here to jeer at you about your bow or taunt you immaturely like I usually do.. I'm just here to think." Brick said, looking at me with a sincere smile.

"... Did you just talk like an intelligent human being instead of a hormonally driven teenage drug addict?" I gaped. "Yes." he said somewhat irritatedly, glaring at me.

Odd serenity filled the air and Brick sat down next to me, arms wrapped around his knees. His blood red eyes, usually filled with anger or a negative feeling, were stormy but with a different emotion.

"... Why?" I asked, sitting up slightly. "Why what?" Brick sighed, glancing at me. "Why.. Why do you pretend to be unintelligent in public when you're not?" I continued, piecing it together.

"... I don't know." he shrugged, lying through his teeth. "You do know." I insisted.

".. Blossom, I'm a Rowdyruff Boy. Not a Rowdyrock Boy or a Powerpuff Girl. We're supposed to act dumb and immature. It's just the way things are." Brick whispered quietly after a pregnant pause filled the air.

"You shouldn't have to pretend. You should just be the way you are. Just stop lying." I sighed, gazing at my counterpart.

The air became uncomfortably silent and Brick's stomy eyes glared at the ground, as if it was an accomplice to the situation at hand and was dumping the blame on him for everything. My rose colored eyes pierced his blood red ones as he glanced back up at me.

"You know, this is the first civil conversation we've ever had." I reminded. "... Figures. We don't exactly get along as well as we could." Brick said, a hint of something hidden in his voice. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, glaring at him.

Brick was silent and the hidden meaning came to me suddenly as I saw his fingers tug at the grass tangled slightly in my hair. My cheeks paled before regaining their usual rosy color. He meant we could be lovers. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

"... We'd never work." I said, my calm voice filled with a drop of malice. "Could. Think about it." Brick said. "If anything, we could be almost lovers. But that would be the end." I growled.

My mind warped me back to my third boyfriend last year, who was strangely like Brick now that I honestly think about him. He promised me the moon, the stars, the world. Promised me that he would marry me and we'd be a fairytale. But fairytales never exist and I knew it.

But I wanted it to be real because he was the first boy I had ever really felt deeply connected to. I had spent an hour listening to "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy just to forget. It was still a little hard, truth be told..

Absorbed by my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Brick, who had moved closer to me, gently grab my hand. I hadn't until he had moved me into his lap. My glassy eyes blinked and narrowed at him.

"Don't give me that look, Blossom. I don't care if you hate me, but I hate it when I see a pretty girl cry." Brick purred softly, holding me in his arms. "Cry? I'm not-..." I began before I felt the tiny salty stream down my cheeks.

I looked down and Brick gently tipped my head up, his fingers cupping my cheeks. His red eyes were as mysterious as he could be at times, I decided, staring into them again.

"You don't have to lie." Brick murmured. "You told me not to and you're not the type to be a hypocrite." "Brick..." I cried, crumbling. "Shh.. It's ok.." Brick said as I fell into his arms, crying.

As wrong as it is, I buried myself in Brick's chest and sobbed out my problems to him. My worst enemy who pretends to be an imbecile for sterotype's sake, who has a "secretive" interest in me.

And despite my usual instincts, I'm in his fucking lap, in his fucking chest, crying my fucking heart out.

.. I just need to calm down... I'm so worked up, I'm cursing despite my usual disposition and manners...

I froze as Brick put his hands under my pink shirt and rubbed large circles in my back soothingly, letting him try to cease my tears by whispering comforting words in my ear. I want to tell him not to patronize me and let me go, but... And I hate to admit it.. I kind of liked it.

"... Just remember, Bloss, that no matter what happens.. I'm always here for you."

I looked up, tears still flowing down my face, and through teary eyes, smiled at Brick before I spoke.

"Do you even know how cliche that is?" I laughed. "Of course, I do. It's in all the sappy TV shows and books. They always have that one couple who has a moment like this and the guy always says something along the lines of what I just said." Brick smirked. "And you would know that how?" I joked.

"... I might have been forced to watch soap operas by Him and Mojo.." Brick laughed. "Wow.." I giggled, tears drying. "And I also learned that after the cliche moment..." he said, leaning in slightly. "There's usually a kiss."

My pale cheeks became blooming red rosebushes and my heart pounded horribly fast against my chest as Brick's lips gently crushed mine. Brick, surprisingly, was a clean kisser, much to my delight. (Not that I was delighted to kiss Brick, mind you!)

I pulled away after a few moments, my cheeks flushed as if with fever. Brick's blood red eyes hid a slight hint of remorse and he grinned.

"Thank god for cliche moments."

I giggled, playfully whacked the hat off of his head, and kissed his cheeks lightly as he glowered at me.

"Thank god for cliche moments." I echoed, hugging Brick closely.

Amazing how a cliche moment could make a sad girl a happy one.

"And thank god for you." I smiled. "Yeah, love you too." Brick replied, kissing my forehead. "You're mine now, whether you like it or not." "That doesn't bother me at all." I confessed.

Amazing how cliches could make a miserable day a glad one.

* * *

Brick:... I hate you so much right now, it's not funny.

Me: :D I still love you! BEST FRIEND HUGGLES! *GROUP HUG*

Blossom: No, don't touch me! EW, BRICK'S TOUCHING ME!

Me: Review and-!

Reds: *Glares* Get us out of this hug...

Me: No!

Reds: Fine, then people get a free chocolate chip muffin.. But after we get out of this hug!

~Peace, peeps! Teehee~


	3. Rocking The Boat

Rock The Boat... Blossom X Brick.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Blossom: Dark Angel owns nothing naturally.

Brick: And of course, all these stories are the Reds pairing.

Chapter 1: Post-fight conversations... **Blossom's POV**

I sighed, slumping into the first bench I could find in Townsville Park, and tipped my head back lazily in an uncharacteristic way.

My body ached from the latest fight with Mojo Jojo who, after about eleven years, finally started putting up a large fight with my sisters and me. His newest lasers and robots really could leave a mark if they were used correctly..

^^Brick's POV^^

I panted, sliding into the very first bench I came across in the park near home, and exhaled loudly as if I had been running a marathon.

My legs burned like hell from the latest run-in with the Townsville Police Department who, finally after years, started using lasers and chemicals to disable my brothers and me. Damn, those fuckers could really hurt..

**Blossom's POV**

I lifted my head as the bench groaned from the weight of another person and held back a moan as I saw my counterpart, Brick.

Every time we're near each other, Brick usually tackles me and we get into a huge argumentative fight that always results in a draw that never gets resolved.

Surprisingly, Brick glanced at me and didn't attack me. Admittedly, he did weakly attempt to give me his signature smug smirk that usually meant a war would ensue, but nothing else happened.

"Those fucking cops.. Hurt." Brick winced, grasping his thigh, as an apparent jolt of pain shot through him.

"Mojo's stupid robots are painful." I sighed, feeling the adrenaline drain from me slowly.

"They got a goddamn upgrade. I mean, before, it was kinda like a game to run from them.." he mumbled.

"It used to be child's play to defeat Mojo and still be able to use my whole body.." I lamented.

"Those bitches don't mess around anymore.. I mean, goddamn it! They even got Butch to BLEED. If there's one thing Butch doesn't do, it is BLEED." he growled.

"That goddamn monkey is actually making a big deal out of spending a few nights in prison! It used to be so simple and easy, but then, he's suddenly concerned for the well-being of things! He made Buttercup CRASH. If there's one thing Buttercup doesn't do, it's CRASH when she's flying." I ranted.

We both sighed as we concluded our random rants and Brick swung his arm around my shoulders, huffing.

"Guess we're in the same boat, huh, Brick?" I asked, turning to look at the fire-red haired boy.

"Da, Blossie." Brick nodded, closing his blood red eyes.

"Oui, Brick." I agreed as my rose pink eyes turned to the blue sky above us.

"Si."

"Ja."

A semi-comfortable silence filled the autumn air around us and I studied the golden leaves on the tree above us. Brick adjusted his red baseball cap and ran a hand through his long hair.

"You know what? You look so beautiful when you're in pain.." Brick said, staring at me.

"No one's ever said that to me before.. Come to think of it.. You look kind of cool when you're mad.. And your eyes.." I murmured.

"Thanks." he replied, leaning in slowly. "Um, how would you like to rob a bank with me tomorrow? Just be careful not to try and stop it.."

"Maybe.." I shrugged, smiling slightly. "To be honest.. I kind of have a full schedule stopping crooks tomorrow.. Sorry."

"Eh, no problem. Happens to the best of us.." he smirked, continuing to lean in.

"You know, I don't think I'd mind be a criminal for a day instead.." I whispered.

"Really? Great. And maybe after, we could go to the zoo and see the animals. Whatcha say?" he grinned.

I blushed as I found Brick nose-to-nose with me, our foreheads touching. I gathered my nerves before I responded.

"Wow, Brick.. That'd be great.. But.." I said softly. ".. YOU'RE STILL A GODDAMN ANNOYING JERKWAD WHO RUINS MY LIFE!"

"OH, YEAH?! WELL, YOU'RE STILL A FUCKING OCD, GOODY-GOODY BITCH! NO WONDER YOU CAN ONLY GET DEXTER AS AN ADMIRER!" Brick snapped.

I hissed in pain as Brick tackled me and grabbed a fist full of my ember-red hair. I pushed him back slightly with a leg and grasped his shirt in my fist, pulling him down.

"SON OF A-! THIS IS FOR GIVING HIM AN EVIL ROBOT AND NIGHTMARES!" I screamed as I jerked a knee up into Brick's groin.

"NIGHTMARES?! I THOUGHT I JUST MADE HIM PUKE!" Brick snarled as he elbowed me in my ribs quickly.

"YEAH, VOMITING AND NIGHTMARES!" I sneered, wedging my other fist into his stomach.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! SURPRISE ABORTION, HERO BITCH!" he roared, going for my throat.

We tumbled on the bench before rolling off and into the green grass. I blushed as I found myself straddling Brick's waist, skirt splayed slightly, and I looked up at an embarrassed Brick.

"Did we really just do that?" Brick huffed, blooming bright red.

"Maybe.." I shrugged, trying to remember that the comfortable warmth under me was from Brick.

".. Did you mean anything you said?" he asked softly.

"Maybe. You?"

"Maybe."

Silence filled the air and I looked away, feeling my cheeks grow bright red again. I cannot believe the feelings I'm having right now are because of him..

I shuddered as I felt a hand on the inner part of my thigh and I glowered at Brick angrily. Brick yanked his hand away and I jumped off of Brick's fallen form. He stood up and brushed dirt off his shirt.

Quiet filled the air and a siren sounded close by. Brick hissed a curse under his breath as a cop sprang from the bushes.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" the uniformed man commanded, storming over.

"It's alright. I caught him." I lied, forcing Brick's hands behind his back and pretending to handcuff them together.

"If you're the one holding the handcuffs, I think I'm interested." Brick purred lowly in a husky voice.

I rolled my eyes at the innuendo and squeezed the boy's wrists tightly, making them bright red. He flinched and got the clue although he didn't stop the looks or hand gestures.

"Good work, Blossom! Should I take him to the jail or do you have it from here?" the officer asked.

"I think I have it from here, sir. Thank you!" I smiled.

The man saluted me and I forced Brick to walk behind a tree before I released him. Brick rubbed his wrists and winced.

"Goddamn! You have a real fucking grip!"

"Brick, be quiet. You owe me now."

"I'll take you on a date."

"Nope."

"Kiss?"

"Uh-uh."

"Let you arrest me for a week?"

"Um, nyet."

"Then what do you want?!"

"Look, Brick, if you like me, just admit it and stop acting like an idiot."

Brick froze and I turned to walk away. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and I was yanked back. I let out a protest and spun around, only for my lips to be blocked with a certain someone's.

"Of course. I shoulda known. I really do like you, Blossie." Brick whispered in a throaty voice. "Honestly."

"Then why do you flirt with everyone?" I asked.

"I don't flirt with everyone. That would include dudes. Anyway, I flirt with them to.. Well, to get your attention." he shrugged.

".. And that's a good idea?"

"Admittedly, no. But, at times, yeah."

"... I guess we're in the same boat again, Brick."

"Ja, Blossie."

"Da, Brick.."

"If I asked you out, do you think the boat would rock?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Good. The last thing I want is to be soaked for our first date. Pick you up around seven?"

"Why not, Brick? I think I've broken enough rules today."

"Great. Then, we're already a match made in heaven."

Brick smirked and sweetly kissed my lips quickly before starting home. I blinked and called after him.

"I never agreed to this, you jerkwad!" I smirked.

"Whatever you say, hero bitch." Brick laughed.

I smirked and hurried home to prepare for tonight at seven.

Just wait until everyone sees my new boyfriend.

~End Of Chapter!~


End file.
